But Iam Nobody
by severuel
Summary: Baekhyun yakin ia adalah fans nomor satu Antares dan Oh Sehun. Ia pemilik salah satu fansite terbesar dan memiliki ratusan ribu followers. Ia mencintai Sehun setengah mati demi tuhan. Tapi Loey Park, si Musisi Rookie sok misterius itu, yg baekhyun benci dengan segenap jiwa raganya itu, suatu hari datang, dan bermain main dengan kewarasannya. /Chanbaek; not-so-enemies to lovers au/
1. Chapter 1

Dia bergerak diantara puluhan manusia dengan gesit. Kameranya tak henti menangkap gambar Loey yang kini lewat dalam keadaan terburu-buru. Ia tersenyum puas saat sang musisi tampan menatap lensanya dan itu keluar begitu sempurna. Tadi juga si musisi sempat menatap matanya dan kedua bola mata bulat itu membesar terkejut. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. Mungkin pria itu terkejut mendapati pemuda semanis dirinya bediri diantara banyaknya fans wanita dan berpikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Beberapa gadis benar-benar mendorong tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Baekhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat atau bahkan menendang mereka satu persatu.

Saat Loey telah menghilang dibalik pintu keberangkatan, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Fotonya sudah tersimpan sangat banyak.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin melakukan ini. Dia bukan seorang fans. Ia tak menyukai Loey Park (kau bisa menyebutnya benci kalau kau mau).

Baekhyun adalah seorang Xunqi. Oh Sehun, anggota grup duo bernama Antares itu sudah memikat dirinya sejak lama. Dan fakta bahwa si Loey Park bodoh ini selalu saja disebut sebagai pesaing sepadan Antares benarlah membuatnya muak. Loey membawa pulang hampir semua penghargaan -yang seharusnya untuk Antares- di tahun pertamanya menjadi musisi.

Juga jangan lupakan satu fakta bodoh bahwa Loey Park sangatlah misterius- atau mungkin berusaha menjadi misterius?

Selebriti macam apa yang menyembunyikan nama aslinya sendiri? Heol. Hampir semua selebriti memiliki Stage Name yang cool tapi mereka akan tetap mengatakan siapa nama asli mereka pada publik seburuk apapun itu. Sejelek apapun kedengarannya. Arogan sekali kan? Belum lagi image "Peri" yg melekat di belakang namanya (Oh god Baekhyun butuh plastik muntah sekarang juga). Hanya karena selalu memakai pakaian rapi dan tertutup -baik di konser ataupun pemotretan atau dimanapun, orang-orang di seluruh penjuru dunia pasti akan berpikir Loey Park adalah sosok yang sopan. Lembut. Pemuda 'baik baik'. Apa apaan eh? Tidakkah mereka berpikir bahwa mungkin saja si bodoh ini menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik kemeja kemeja dan kaos kaos lengan panjang karena memiliki penyakit kulit? Kemana perginya kecerdasan masyarakat akhir akhir ini?

Baekhyun sendiri menjalankan sebuah fansite besar Oh Sehun yang ia beri nama " **Feel the Wind** " sejak tiga tahun lalu. Dan ia disini sekarang; berdiri di pintu masuk bandara dengan kamera yang menggantung di leher setelah membuang waktu berharganya berburu potret musisi yg ia benci, karena Do Kyungsoo. Anak itu -sahabatnya- pemilik salah satu fansite Loey Park " **TheHarmony1127** ", sedang memiliki sebuah ujian penting di fakultasnya dan memohon mohon pada Baekhyun -yg kebetulan sedang mendapat libur setelah menghabiskan pekan panjang ujian miliknya- untuk membantunya menggantikan diri. Kyungsoo bilang ujian ini tak bisa ia tinggalkan jadi Baekhyun, mencoba manjadi sahabat yang berguna, mengiyakan permintaan bodoh itu begitu saja. (Mereka berdua adalah mahasiswa semester akhir for your information).

"Hahhhhh berhenti mengumpat dan cepatlah pulang Byun. Kau butuh istirahat dan mandi air hangat untuk membuang energi negatif si bodoh Park itu jauh jauh."

Baekhyun bermonolog. Berjalan lesu keluar dari area parkir Bandara Incheon dan menghentikan taksi. Ia mendapat telepon dari Kyungsoo di detik pertama mendudukkan diri. Sambil memutar matanya malas ia mengangkat telepon itu dan berbicara dengan nada ketus- ia lelah oke?

"Ya Kyungsoo. Aku mengambil gambar terbaik-

 _"Kau yakin, Baek?"_

"Ya. Tentu saja iya. Aku juga memiliki sebuah fansite besar dan aku tahu bagaimana cara memotret jika kau lupa jadi tidak perlu khawatir-

 _"Apa kau mendapat eye contact dengannya?"_

"Apa? Oh ya aku mendapat eye contact beberapa kali-

 _"Berarti sekarang tugasmu hanya tinggal mengupload preview lalu mengedit-_

"Oke- Tidak. Apa?!"

 _"-dan setelah itu mengupload HQ terbaik. Ya Baek. Itu tugasmu. Kau bilang kan ingin membantuku?"_

"Terserah. Pokoknya tidak. Aku akan langsung pulang dan mengirim file nya padamu dan lakukan sendiri selebihnya-

 _"Tidak mau tahu Baekhyunnie. Kau sudah berjanji untuk membantukuuuuu!"_

"Tidak Kyungsoo. Ti. Dak. Aku lelah. Berhenti memohon-

 _"Kututup, Oke? Kita bertemu di Kafe biasa nanti malam."_

Tut... Tut... Tut...

"Astaga..."

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak guna melepas kekesalannya. Setelah memintanya mengorbankan hari libur demi memotret wajah jelek Loey Park sekarang Kyungsoo kembali memintanya melanjutkan pengeditan, penguploadan, dan segalanya. Kalian dengar? Si bodoh Kyungsoo memohon -ralat- memaksanya lagi untuk melakukan sesuatu yg benar-benar ia benci.

"Kalau bukan sahabatku sudah kulaporkan pada polisi dia atas tuduhan pemaksaan dan penindasan. Keparat."

Ia mengomel tak jelas. Menghidupkan kameranya lagi dan mengamati satu persatu hasil jepretannya. Meneliti dan memilih foto mana saja yang akan ia posting di akun TheHarmony1127 sebagai preview.

(Dia dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat baik, mereka juga sering saling membantu dalam hal ini jadi password akun SNS masing masing bukan lagi menjadi sesuatu yg patut dirahasiakan)

Dengan wajah lelahnya yang tak henti berkerut Baekhyun tetap -berusaha keras- memaksakan diri untuk mengamati foto foto Loey Park meski sebenarnya ia enggan.

Dan di foto ke delapan puluh tiga jempolnya berhenti bergerak. Kedua alisnya bertautan dan ia menekan tombol zoom berkali kali guna menyorot satu titik. Lengan Loey Park.

Kedua sipitnya membola terkejut. Baekhyun menggosok layar kamera berkali kali dengan jari dan ujung kemejanya tapi noda itu tak kunjung hilang. Ia bergerak menggeser ke foto foto selanjutnya dan benar-benar terdiam kala mendapati hal serupa.

Sebuah tato. Gitar. Tertangkap kameranya saat lengan kemeja itu tak sengaja tersingkap.

"Sadarlah Byun."

Ia menepuk pipinya sendiri berulang kali lantas memejamkan mata dan berdoa dalam hati semoga apa yang baru saja ia lihat hanyalah halusinasi saja.

 _"What the fuck-_

Tapi setulus apapun ia bedoa, kala kedua sipitnya terbuka, tato itu masih disana.

* * *

 _"Mau apa kau kemari?!"_

 _"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini."_

 _Tangannya yg besar terjulur memasuki Jendela. Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa ekspresi berarti._

 _"Ibu baru saja pulang dari Toscana. Dia ingin aku mengantarkan ini untukmu."_

 _Itu sekotak Coklat Amedei's Prendimé kesukaan Baekhyun._

 _"Ambillah."_

 _Si mungil Byun masih terdiam. Kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas -dengan sengaja- lantas bersedekap._

 _"Dengarkan aku, Park Chanyeol."_

 _Sayup sayup ia juga bisa mendengar helaan nafas lelah Chanyeol di luar sana tapi Baekhyun tak peduli._

 _Ia akan benar-benar mengeluarkan segala keresahannya yg telah ia simpan sejak sebulan lalu. Malam ini. Semuanya._

 _"Kau tahu aku tak pernah menginginkan perjodohan ini."_

 _Snap. Dia memulai dengan kalimat kejam._

 _"Aku tak mengenalmu. Kau pun mungkin demikian. Tapi aku telah mendengar banyak hal buruk tentangmu di seluruh penjuru Kota. Teman temanku di sekolah, para tetanggaku, teman teman Ayah dan Ibuku, teman teman Kakakku. Semua tahu dirimu. Kau, Park Chanyeol, Putra Park SungJin dan Lee Youngmi, keluarga konglomerat di Bucheon, memiliki banyak restoran, berinvestasi di berbagai macam perusahaan, memiliki saham besar juga di Hyundai, terkaya di seluruh Bucheon, aku sudah dengar semuanya. Dan mereka juga bilang, Park Chanyeol adalah seorang berandalan, pemalas, lulus SMA dengan nilai paling buruk, pemimpin keributan, menolak kuliah, menolak bekerja, dan hanya ingin berdiam diri dibawah dompet orang tuanya. Apa yang kau harapkan dari semua berita ini? Aku jelas tak menyukaimu. Oke, kau orang kaya, Akupun bukan dari keluarga miskin, kita berdua sama sama disebut Chaebol, atau apapun itu namanya i don't give a fuck, tapi aku tak pernah mengharapkan pasangan yg seburuk dirimu. Mengerti? Jika suatu hari keluargaku dan keluargamu jatuh miskin? Apa yg harus kulakukan dengan kekasihku yg pemalas dan berandal? Atau lebih buruk lagi, Suami yg pemalas dan pengangguran?"_

 _Dia memberi jeda. Chanyeol diam tak membalas._

 _"Aku akan segera lulus SMA dan sudah memantabkan keputusanku untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul, dan itu artinya akupun tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi."_

 _Baekhyun bergerak maju dan mengambil kotak Coklatnya dari tangan Chanyeol._

 _"Aku akan menghabiskan sisa umurku seorang diri di Seoul dan menjadi fans gila Oh Sehun. Itu lebih baik daripada harus menerimamu sebagai tunanganku."_

 _Satu coklat ia lahap. Mengunyahnya dengan suara keras. Chanyeol masih diam. Benar-benar tak melakukan apapun untuk membela diri._

 _"Aku tahu ini bukan kenginanmu. Orang tua mu yg menginginkan perjodohan ini. Dan kau menyetujuinya. Kupikir jika kau menjadi satu satunya yg mengehentikan mereka, maka mereka akan menurutimu. Kita berdua terbebas. Benar begitu, Park?"_

 _"Bagaimana kalau aku keras kepala mempertahankan ini?"_

 _"Maka aku akan melarikan diri. Sesimple itu."_

 _Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya seiring dengan masuknya potongan coklat kelima kedalam mulut. Sekali lagi ia mendengar Chanyeol menghela nafas. Pemuda jangkung itu menarik keluar tangannya yg memiliki sebuah tato berbentuk gitar dari bingkai jendela._

 _"Kenapa kau bersembunyi dibalik dinding?"_

 _Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya karena penasaran._

 _"Kau tak pernah ingin melihatku, Byun. Kenapa pula aku harus menampakkan wajahku dihadapanmu?"_

 _Ada tawa canggung di ujung candaannya. Diam diam Baekhyun setuju. Sebulan berurusan dengan Park Chanyeol, satu kalipun tak pernah ia sudi bertemu langsung atau menatapnya. Di acara makan malam keluarga ia terus menunduk dan bahkan terang terangan menutup erat kedua kelopak matanya dihadapan Ayah dan ibu Chanyeol. Toh ia juga tak pernah mendapat teguran. Mereka malah memujinya dan mencubit gemas pipinya berkata bahwa ia menggemaskan._

 _"Kalau begitu aku pergi."_

 _Chanyeol berpamitan pulang._

 _"Aku akan coba bicara pada Ayah besok pagi. Aku- aku mungkin juga tak menginginkan perjodohan ini."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk meski ia tahu si lawan bicara tak akan melihat. Ia bergerak hendak menutup jendela dan sekilas dapat menghirup aroma maskulin tubuh Chanyeol yg sejak tadi bersandar di dinding samping jendelanya._

 _"Selamat malam, Byun."_

 _Pemuda itu pergi tepat sebelum jendela benar-benar tertutup rapat._

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Tolong jangan hujat saya karena dateng bawa ff baru bukannya ngelanjutin HH :"( the idea is just popped out in my head and i dont want it to fade and disappear then perfectly wasted. Gw pernah up ini sekilas di akun facebook but then gw beneran pengen bikin long version nya :"(( janji ga akan bikin ini terlalu berat, complicated, dan panjang. Gw pecinta fluff honestly :v So, yeah tolong terima aku yg kurang ajar ini. HH beneran masih dalam proses dan gw makin sering ngestuck soalnya konflik utama udah deket hehehe.

Basically ini baru spoilernya, you enjoy this, kasitau gw pantes dilanjut gak ini :"


	2. Chapter 2

"Itu mustahil, menurutku."

Jongdae masih diam berkerut kening sambil mengetuk meja berkali kali dengan ujung jari telunjuk. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yg tampak lesu dihadapannya. Sejak kemarin pemuda manis itu tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Loey Park, tak bisa berhenti meskipun sangat ingin. Dan karena ia bukanlah sosok yg mampu memendam segalanya seorang diri, jadilah Kim Jongdae ia tunjuk sebagai penampung keluh kesahnya malam ini.

Sebenarnya ada orang lain yg lebih pantas -dan pastinya lebih berguna- diajak bicara selain Jongdae. Ia punya Kyungsoo. Makhluk terlugu dan terbaik sepanjang masa. Sahabatnya yg paling dekat. Bisa memberikan saran saran bermutu setiap kali ia butuh. Tapi tidak untuk kasus ini. Kyungsoo adalah penggemar nomor satu Loey Park. Apa yg akan dia katakan setelah Baekhyun menceritakan pemikiran konyolnya ini?

Jadi mau tak mau, suka tak suka, Kim Jongdae -sang teman se apartemen- lah yang menjadi pilihan.

"Aku bingung Baek-

"Well, aku bercerita padamu karena aku juga sedang bingung, Jongdae."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Lantas menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi ke lipatan tangan setelah menyeruput Vanilla latte nya sebentar.

"Bukan Begitu, Byun."

Jongdae menghela nafasnya.

"Ini juga salahmu sejak awal. Kenapa dulu saat masih di Bucheon kau menolak untuk melihat wajahnya? Sekalipun tak menginginkan perjodohan ini, sangat tidak normal dan tidak wajar bila kau tak mengetahui wajahnya. Dia berurusan denganmu satu bulan lebih dan kau tak tahu apa apa selain sebuah tato berbentuk gitar di lengan kanannya. Apa apaan?"

Baekhyun menggerutu dalam diam. Ia tahu sejak awal bercerita dan meminta solusi pada Kim-Menyebalkan-Jongdae memang bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

"Lagi pula,"

ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengunyah Cheesecake nya,

"Apa masalahnya jika Loey Park memang benar-benar Park Chanyeol?"

"..."

Hening cukup lama. Baekhyun terdiam sendiri dan lagi lagi menghela nafasnya dengan wajah lelah. Ini masalahnya. Ia tak tahu mengapa hal ini begitu penting dan sangat mengganggu nya. Ia tak tahu mengapa dan itulah masalahnya.

"Kecuali jika kau adalah orang Licik yg terkejut mendapati mantan calon tunanganmu yg telah kau tolak mentah-mentah lima tahun lalu berubah menjadi sosok mengagumkan yg seratus delapan puluh derajat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya di masa lalu, dan kau menyesal, lantas berpikiran untuk mulai menyukainya karena ia sudah kaya Raya, tapi galau karena merasa bersalah dan-

"Berhenti bicara, Kim Jongdae. Aku bukan orang seperti itu!"

Satu tendangan dibawah meja tepat mengenai tulang keringnya dan Ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oke kesimpulan terakhir, Kau mungkin menyukainya-

"Minta kutendang lagi, Ya?!"

"Lantas bagiamana, hah?! Itu satu satunya kemungkinan yg tersisa. Tadi kau marah karena kubilang kau menyesal telah menolaknya lima tahun lalu, sekarang kau marah juga saat kubilang kau menyukainya. Coba beritahu aku kemungkinan apalagi yg cocok untuk masalahmu ini?"

Jongdae mengangkat dagunya dengan suara agak lantang. Sudah teramat kesal pada Baekhyun yg sedang dalam mood buruknya hari ini. Dihadapannya, si mungil Byun hanya merengut dengan wajah marah. Kemudian menghentakkan kakinya di bawah meja sembari menciptakan suara suara rengekan khas anak kecil. (Itu salah satu kebiasaannya saat sedang terpojok).

"Haaahhhh..."

Jongdae menghela nafas. Ia meneguk Moccachino nya dan diam sejenak. Baekhyun yg dalam keadaan moody begini memang penuh cobaan. Ia menyebalkan dan menggemaskan di waktu yg bersamaan. Jongdae tak tahu harus marah atau malah luluh.

"Dengar, Byun. Ini pendapat terakhirku oke? Benar-benar terakhir. Aku tak akan pernah membicarakan hal ini lagi. Masa bodoh dengan kebingunganmu."

Ia memberikan tatapan serius. Dibalas dengan suara rengekan Baekhyun yg semakin keras. Jongdae memejamkan mata sebentar, emosi.

"Kau tak menyesali perbuatanmu di masa lalu, oke aku mengerti. Kau juga tak menyukainya, baik. Bisa kuterima. Jadi satu satunya hal yg perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah, membiarkannya. Berhenti memikirkannya- ini sulit aku tahu. Kau sendiri yg bilang bahwa sejak kemarin kau tak bisa menolak otak pintarmu untuk memikirkannya. Aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya cobalah. Jika memang kau tak menyukainya, dan kau tak menyesali penolakan bodohmu dulu, jangan terlalu pedulikan ini. Toh sekalipun Loey Park memang benar Park Chanyeol mu dulu, semua sudah berubah. Dia sudah menjadi dirinya yg sekarang. Kisah kalian tidak lebih panjang dari daftar penghargaan yg berhasil ia peroleh dalam kurun waktu dua tahun ini. Kau, benar-benar hanya lewat sejenak dalam kehidupannya dan sekarang semua sudah tak lagi berarti apa apa. Dia akan menemukan jodohnya dan begitupun dirimu. Kau dengar aku? Lupakan. Biarkan saja, oke? Maksudku, kalian berdua tidak sungguh sungguh terlibat dalam kisah Cinta serius. Harusnya ini tak menjadi masalah."

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan wajah lelah. Tak sadar alisnya sedikit berkerut mendengar kalimat itu. _Dia memang benar-benar hanya lewat sejenak dalam kehidupan Chanyeol._ Ya. Itu benar. Tapi kenapa mendengar itu rasanya begitu aneh?

 _Lagipula Gampang sekali dia bicara dan memintaku untuk membiarkan. Melupakan. Aku yg pusing memikirkan cara untuk berhenti memikirkannya sejak kemarin. Aku yg kebingungan seorang diri. Kim Jongdae Bodoh._ Ia bermonolog dalam hati.

"Baik. Akan kucoba." meski kesal, Baekhyun juga tak menampik bahwa itu mungkin memang satu satunya cara untuk menghadapi kebingungannya saat ini. "Terimakasih, Jongdae."

Dan ia meletakkan kepalanyanya di atas meja lagi setelah mendapat kalimat semacam "tak masalah aku senang bisa membantu" dari Jongdae, lantas kembali melamun dengan wajah lesu. Namun tak bertahan begitu lama karena tiba tiba saja Kyungsoo datang dan duduk disampingnya serta mengagetinya dengan sumringah.

"Astaga bisakah kau berhenti mengagetiku?"

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh dan mendelik kesal. Dibalas cengiran lebar Kyungsoo dan sehabis itu ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana? Dia sudah selesai tampil? Siapa yg sedang tampil sekarang?"

Jongdae mulai bertanya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. Mereka bertiga sekarang sedang berada di sebuah cafe di dekat tempat diadakannya festival concert. Loey Park dan Antares adalah selebriti yg masuk kedalam lineup acara. Festival diadakan di lapangan terbuka -di depan City Hall. Mereka bisa pergi keluar dari barisan dan kembali lagi meskipun akan kehilangan tempat terdepan. Baekhyun sengaja mampir untuk bersantai sebentar di cafe ini bersama Jongdae. Selain karena memang ia sedang ingin menceritakan masalah bodohnya, ia juga tahu Antares akan tampil sebagai penutup acara. Bisa ia lihat ada banyak sekali fans disini, menunggu. Sama seperti dirinya.

Kyungsoo datang untuk Loey Park. Sudah jelas. Baekhyun datang untuk Antares. Dan Jongdae, kuberi tahu, ia datang hanya untuk melihat Kim Minseok -Manager Antares- yg sudah sejak setahun lalu memikatnya dan membuat pemuda Kim itu tak lagi bisa jatuh Cinta pada selebriti manapun.

"Hey, Baek. Aku melihat Antares mengobrol dengan Loey di Backstage tadi. Aku juga merekamnya. Lihatlah."

Satu hal yg dimiliki Kyungsoo (dan tidak dimiliki Baekhyun) adalah, Ia tak pernah membenci seseorang. Ia tak bisa. Dia terlalu lugu untuk membenci. Dia tetap menjadi sahabat terdekat Baekhyun meski Loey nya akan selalu Baekhyun hujat setiap hari (ia tahu Baekhyun tak pernah bermaksud menghina sungguhan, Baekhyun selalu mengakui talenta Loey, ia hanya terlalu mendalami peran sebagai fans fanatik Antares yg kebanyakan memang membenci Loey).

Ia juga menikmati lagu lagu Antares. Ia bilang Kim Kai cukup manis meski tak semanis Loey nya. Ia sering -dengan sukarela- menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Baekhyun mengambil gambar Oh Sehun jika anak itu sedang sibuk. Tanpa pemaksaan dan diiringi senyum kekanakan. Jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun yg harus ia iming imingi dengan berbagai macam imbalan supaya mau menggantikannya saat dirinya sendiri terjebak jadwal kuliah yg padat. Tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah merasa keberatan dengan itu. **Skies** -fans Antares- dan **Loeyallies** -fans Loey- memang tak pernah akur sejak lama. Kyungsoo bukan orang yg sudi repot repot menghujat satu sama lain karena hoax yg disebar sendiri oleh masing masing kubu. Ia tak peduli. Kadang bahkan ia merasa hal itu juga cukup diperlukan dan cukup lucu. Ia suka Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Ia sudah mengatakan berkali kali pada si Byun untuk Tak perlu berpura-pura menyukai Loey nya jika memang tak suka hanya karena ingin menjaga perasaan Kyungsoo. Ia mencintai Loey tapi rasa sayangnya pada Baekhyun jelas lebih besar. Keduanya benar-benar memiliki ikatan persahabatan sedalam ini. Jongdae bahkan sering mencurigai mereka sebagai sepasang kakak beradik yang tak mau mengaku karena malu memiliki fitur wajah yg jauh berbeda.

"Aaaaaaah Sehun tampan sekali Kyungsoo~~"

Sejenak Baekhyun melupakan masalahnya. Ia melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk wajah sedih mendapati Sehun nya tampak begitu tampan sore ini. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan disampingnya. Ia menunjukkan beberapa video lain yg berhasil ia rekam dengan kamera nya pada Baekhyun. Dan seketika ekspresi si mungil Byun itu berubah. Disana ada Loey, sedang tertawa dan mengobrol begitu santai bersama Sehun dan Kai di Backstage. Saling memukul bahu dan tampak begitu bahagia.

Jongdae disampingnya sudah sibuk mencubit pipinya sendiri karena gemas melihat Kim Minseok turut bergabung dengan obrolan di menit ke dua. Baekhyun tak begitu peduli. Ia fokus menatapi Loey Park tanpa ia inginkan. Dia mengalihkan fokusnya pada Sehun lagi namun suara tawa Loey Park setelah itu menariknya kembali. Seolah minta diperhatikan. Dan Baekhyun tertegun mendengar tawa heboh itu.

Ia pernah mendengarnya.

 _Tidak. Tidak mungkin._

Jadi itu benar benar dia?

 _Astaga Tuhan._

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya sebentar. _Itu benar-benar dia._

"Sudah. Itu saja yg berhasil kurekam. Aku akan mengirimkannya padamu jika kau mau. Mumpung belum kuberi logoku. Kau bisa memotong Loey dan mengupload Sehun nya saja di akunmu nanti."

Kyungsoo bicara riang. Dihadiahi ucapan terimakasih dan senyum tak fokus dari si lawan bicara.

"Jongdae, kau berencana untuk mengupload bagian Kim Minseok nya saja di akunmu kan?"

Pemuda bermata bulat itu bertanya main main pada satu satunya Kim disana dan dibalas dengan anggukan dan teriakan penuh semangat. Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mengingat fakta tentang Jongdae yg sudah setengah tahun menjalankan sebuah fan account yg diberi nama " **Romantic Kim** " , didedikasikan untuk Kim Minseok, Mengupload foto foto Antares dan menutupi wajah kedua membernya dengan logo, emotikon, atau bahkan memberi efek blur dan hanya fokus pada sang Manager. Akunnya sudah memiliki ribuan followers dan banyak Skies yg memberi support. Mereka juga merasa terhibur atas tindakan konyol namun penuh ketulusan Jongdae ini. Dan meski hanya memfokuskan diri pada sang Manager, Jongdae juga sering membuat Giveaway dengan hadiah streaming pass untuk digunakan mensupport Antares. Akunnya menjadi semakin terkenal karena giveaway giveaway manis seperti itu.

"Oh ya Baek, apa benar Project SM Station Antares akan dilakukan dalam waktu dekat? Aku mendengar beberapa gadis membicarakan ini di belakangku tadi."

Kyungsoo tiba tiba teringat percakapan para gadis tadi. Ia menatap penasaran kedua sahabatnya sambil meminum Vanilla Latte Baekhyun. Menunggu jawaban.

"Ya, Kyung. Mereka bahkan sudah melakukan Shooting untuk Music Video nya."

Jongdae menjawab dengan semangat.

"Sehun dan Kai terus terusan memberi spoiler di instagram tapi sampai sekarang kami pun tak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi partner mereka dalam kolaborasi ini."

Baekhyun menyahuti dengan senyum kecil. Ia sendiri juga tak sabar menanti project ini.

"Aish~ tidak benar-benar tak tahu, Byun. Mayoritas fans banyak menduga siapa yg akan berkolaborasi dengan Antares. Kau tidak dengar kabar itu? Siapa namanya astaga aku lupa. Lu.. Lu.. Astaga dia soloist China yang bulan lalu sempat dirumorkan memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Sehun karena ketahuan saling follow instagram! Namanya.."

"Lu Han?"

"Ya! Ya! Lu Han. Namanya Lu Han."

"Benarkah? Antares akan berkolaborasi dengan Lu Han?! Yatuhan ini keren sekali, Jongdae."

"Ya, Kyung. Semua orang berbicara tentang ini sejak dua minggu lalu. Apalagi Lu Han juga terlihat sibuk pulang pergi Seoul-Beijing belakangan ini."

"Wow... Dia memiliki suara yang sangat fantastis, Jongdae. Aku tak tahu akan jadi sekeren apa jika suaranya dipadukan dengan rapp Antares!"

"Dan dia juga seorang dancer yg hebat! Aku lihat beberapa video nya. Mereka benar-benar akan mengguncang dunia dengan kolaborasi ini-

"Berhenti membicarakan pria bernama Lu Han itu di hadapankuuuuuuuuu!"

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo segera menutup mulut mendengar teriakan -setengah rengekan- Baekhyun yg kini cemberut menatap keduanya.

Jongdae tahu ini. Baekhyun memang sensitif dengan topik mengenai Lu Han dan Sehun. Jadi ia hanya memberikan cengiran lebar saat anak itu memelototinya dan segera memeluk Baekhyun dengan tawa main main saat si kecil sudah mengambil ancang ancang untuk memukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan. Kyungsoo terdiam melihat adegan itu. Namun ia tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sadar situasi. Baekhyun cemburu dan tak suka pada Lu Han.

"Astaga Baekhyunnie kenapa kau manis sekali~"

Kyungsoo mendekat dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Jongdae kali ini benar-benar tertawa karena Baekhyun terlihat seperti sedang menahan tangis. Ia begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Bibirnya cemberut dan ia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan erat saat si mata bulat dengan tiba tiba memeluknya.

"Itu hanya rumor, Baek." Kyungsoo masih tertawa.

"Tapi semua orang membicarakan itu Kyuuuung"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu jangan dipikirkan oke?"

"Bagaimana kalau Antares akan benar-benar melakukan kolaborasi dengan Lu Han?"

"Lantas kenapa kalau itu benar terjadi? Kau akan berhenti mendukung mereka?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum manis menatap Baekhyun yg masih cemberut.

"Bukan begitu. Aku jelas tak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka apapun yg terjadi. Tapi-

Bibirnya melengkung lagi ke bawah,

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Sehun yang pastinya akan terus tersenyum pada pria bernama Lu Han itu selama pembuatan MV seakan akan ia adalah segalanya huaaaaaaaa!"

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo terpingkal lagi. Mereka tahu Baekhyun tidak benar-benar membenci Lu Han, tapi ekspresi sedihnya benar-benar lucu dan konyol.

"Jadi," Jongdae bersusah payah bicara setelah lelah tertawa. "Kau sedih karena takut rumor mengenai hubungan mereka itu menjadi kenyataan atau sedih karena dirimu sendiri tak bisa menampik kebenaran dari rumor ini?"

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dua bulan lalu bagaimana Sehun tersenyum hangat selama Lu Han memberikan speech kemenangannya di Acara Penghargaan di China waktu itu. Ini membingungkan."

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Lagipula itu hanya rumor. Aish! Entahlah. Aku tak peduli."

Ia mengacak surainya sendiri dan kembali menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae masih ingin membuatnya lebih sedih lagi namun beberapa gadis yg mungkin juga fans Antares tampak berhamburan keluar cafe secara tiba-tiba. Itu artinya Sang Duo akan segera tampil. Mereka tak mau membuanga waktu. Jadi meski dengan Baekhyun yg masih ber-pouty lips, ketiganya segera keluar dari cafe dan agak berlari ke City Hall yg memang tak terlalu jauh.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdiri di barisan paling belakang. Cukup jauh dari stage. Tapi Baekhyun tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Ia dikenal sebagai salah satu fansite dengan kemampuan memotret diatas rata-rata. Ia bisa mendapatkan gambar gambar sempurna meski berada di jarak yg begitu jauh. Ia seorang expert dalam bidang ini.

Jongdae menghilang di detik pertama mereka berdua tiba. Anak itu pasti sudah menerobos penonton dan mencari spot terdekat dengan backstage untuk sekedar memandangi Kim Minseok.

Antares tampil membawakan tiga lalu. Mereka berhasil membuat para penonton histeris. Jongdae kembali dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya saat Antares menyanyikan lagu terakhir. Ia ikut melompat dan mengumandangkan fanchant bersama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan ribuan penonton lainnya. Baekhyun terus memotret dan sesekali mengangkat lightstick Bintang nya tinggi tinggi sambil bernyanyi. Kyungsoo juga terlihat sibuk dengan kameranya dan mengambil gambar Kim Kai berkali kali. Dia tak terlalu hafal fanchant nya, jadi dia hanya tersenyum, ikut menyanyikan lagu sesuai irama dan menganggukkan kepala tanda sangat menikmati.

Tak sedikit fans memandangi mereka dengan wajah senang. Beberapa orang memang sudah mengetahui wajah Baekhyun, si **Feel The Wind**. Dan Kyungsoo, si fansite manis, **TheHarmony1127**. Mereka berdua cukup terkenal di kalangan fans. Bukan hanya karena mereka berdua adalah fanboy, tapi juga karena mereka begitu dekat. Sering mensupport satu sama lain. Meski ada beberapa yg menganggap mereka pengkhianat karena berteman dengan lawan, mereka yg merasa gemas dengan persahabatan keduanya juga lebih banyak.

"Kyungsoo! Itu Loey!"

Jongdae berteriak semangat saat melihat para selebriti pengisi acara keluar satu persatu dari backstage dan menaiki panggung untuk menyanyikan lagu terakhir Antares bersama sama. Ini terlihat seperti encore music show karena ada begitu banyak Artis diatas stage. Mereka semua tampak sangat menikmati lagu ini. Twenty Four, lagu bergenre R&B ini salah satu rapp song Antares. Menempati Puncak tangga lagu berminggu minggu sesaat setelah dirilis dan semua orang menyukainya. Penonton berteriak semakin keras dan cahaya lightstick terlihat semakin berwarna. Kyungsoo melompat lompat senang dan segera mendekat ke kerumunan untuk mendapatkan gambar Loey Park lebih banyak.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya bersama Jongdae. Ia terus memotret Sehun dengan Senyum bahagia. Dapat ia lihat Loey Park berdiri diantara Sang Duo dan turut menyanyikan lagu meski tanpa mic ditangannya. Sehun dan Kai juga terlihat sangat dekat dengan pria itu. Mereka saling merangkul pundak dan fans berteriak semakin keras.

Di akhir lagu kembang api melingkupi langit diatas kepala mereka. Kim Kai main main memberikan Microphone nya pada Loey dan Sehun mengarahkan Microphone nya pada penonton. Pria itu diberi kesempatan menyanyikan beberapa part rapp bersama para penggemar.

 _"A strong energy of fate_

 _Was attracted by my small instinct_

 _This is only beating towards you_

 _My violent heart Beat_

 _I hope that this is the way to you_

 _Twenty four I hope that it's all_

 _I hope that this dream comes true_

 _My day is you"_

Disana Jari Baekhyun yg hendak menekan shutter kamera terhenti dan membeku begitu saja. Ia yakin ia tak salah lihat. Ada banyak penonton di lapangan ini dan ia berdiri di barisan paling belakang, memisahkan diri dari kerumunan.

Ia tak ingin mempercayai apa yg ia lihat melalui lensa kamera nya. Namun ini terlalu nyata dan bisikan Jongdae yg diucapkan anak itu dengan mata melotot kaget benar-benar membuatnya tertegun,

 _"Byun, demi Tuhan. Aku melihatnya menatap ke arahmu saat bernyanyi barusan."_

* * *

 **BUT IAM NOBODY**

* * *

.

.

"Aku bisa gila."

Itu kalimat pertama yg Baekhyun ucapkan saat tiba di kamarnya setelah festival berakhir. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas Kasur dan memejamkan mata.

Itu memang dia. Sekarang Baekhyun yakin.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ia tahu pertanyaan semacam itu tak seharusnya terucap tapi mulutnya seperti memiliki otak sendiri. Ia terus mengucapkan pertanyaan itu sejak berpisah dengan Kyungsoo di depan gedung apartemen tadi.

Memang apa yg harus ia lakukan? Serius. Dia tak perlu melakukan apa apa. Park Chanyeol bukan lagi urusannya. Park Chanyeol bukan siapa siapa. Apa lagi yang ia cemaskan?

"Byun Baekhyun, Sadarlah!"

Ia mendudukkan diri dan menepuk pipinya sendiri. Memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghela nafas lelah, ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Dia butuh air hangat untuk menenangkannya. Park Chanyeol, atau si Loey Park bodoh itu, tak diragukan lag, memang benar-benar memiliki energi negatif yg buruk bagi kesehatan jantungnya.

* * *

 **BUT IAM NOBODY**

* * *

" _Aku akan bernyanyi."_

 _"Terserah."_

 _"Meski kau tak mau melihatku, dengarkanlah, oke?"_

 _"Hm."_

 _Chanyeol bergerak cepat meninggalkan mejanya menuju panggung kecil di bagian depan kafe. Ini adalah hari ketiga Baekhyun menjadi 'calon tunangannya' dan sebuah bencana besar menimpanya. Ia tak sengaja bertemu Pemuda jangkung itu saat sedang pergi keluar bersama kedua sahabatnya. Minki dan Taemin._

 _"Dia tampan, Baek. Berhenti jual mahal."_

 _Taemin berbisik saat ia melihat Chanyeol sudah bersiap bersama anggota band nya di panggung sana._

 _"Aku tak peduli."_

 _Baekhyun masih menunduk. Sibuk dengan Bubur Abalon nya._

 _"Setidaknya sekali saja sempatkan dirimu melihatnya. Astaga aku jadi kesal sendiri padamu."_

 _Minki turut menyumbangkan suara. Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengendikkan bahu. Ia mendengar suara gitar dipetik dan para pengunjung kafe bersorak memberi semangat. Beberapa gadis terang terangan meneriakkan nama Chanyeol dan menjerit histeris saat suara tawa Chanyeol tertangkap Mic yg menyala. Chanyeol dan kawan kawannya memainkan sebuah lagu lama._

 _" **Photograph** "_

 _Baekhyun tahu dan menyukai lagu itu. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan mendengarnya dilantunkan oleh suara berat Chanyeol -yang ternyata cukup bagus- di hari ketiganya mendeklarasikan Pemuda jangkung itu sebagai musuh bebuyutan._

 _"Baek, serius, kau harus mendongak sebentar saja. Dia terus menatapmu sejak tadi."_

 _"Tidak mau, Minki. Berhenti memaksa."_

 _"Dia. Benar-benar. Tak melihat. Ke arah lain. Wow."_

 _Taemin menekankan setiap kalimat dan baekhyun bisa merasakan pipinya merona mendengar kalimat itu. Tapi ia masih tak sudi mengangkat kepala. Ia masih belum sudi melihat wajah Park Chanyeol._

 _"Oke. Bagus. Sekarang semua orang melempar pandangan ke arah kita karena Chanyeol terus menatapmu."_

 _Baekhyun mati matian menahan rona wajahnya mendapati fakta itu. Saat lagu telah berakhir dan Chanyeol serta kawan kawannya turun dari panggung menuju belakang kafe, ia memberanikan diri mengirim pesan pada si jangkung. (Ia dapat nomornya karena orang tuanya dan orang tua Chanyeol memaksa mereka untuk saling bertukar nomor ponsel dua hari lalu. Jadi jangan berpikiran macam-macam)._

 _[Kau keparat, Park.]_

 _(Astaga, apalagi sekarang Baek?)_

 _[Semua orang, para penggemar bodohmu disini tengah memandangku penuh curiga saat ini, Karena dirimu. Karena kata Taemin kau terus menatapku saat bernyanyi tadi. Apa apaan heh? Kau mau aku mati babak belur karena mereka?]_

 _(Ya tuhan Baekhyun xd)_

 _(Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya terlalu terbiasa. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darimu saat bernyanyi)_

 _(Jangan marah, Please. Aku berjanji akan berhenti)_

 _[Apa maksudmu dengan terbiasa? Kita baru saling mengenal tiga hari lalu]_

 _(Ah bagaimana ya? ^^')_

 _[Kau penguntit ya?!]_

 _(Tidak Byun astaga.. Aku hanya, ya. Aku sudah menyanyi disini sejak lama, jauh sebelum kita saling mengenal. dan kau selalu datang kesini hampir setiap minggu. Maksudku, aku hanya sudah terbiasa melihat kearahmu saat tampil.)_

 _[Wtf]_

 _(Aku tahu kau akan marah. Maafkan aku /\ )_

 _[Terserah!]_

 _[Aku membencimu, Park!]_

" **Byun** Baekhyun, berapa lama lagi kau akan membiarkan roti panggangmu menghitam disitu?"

Kalimat sarkas Jongdae menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Baekhyun berjengit dan segera menoleh menatap rotinya tampak menghitam. Ia menghela nafas. Melihat kearah jam dinding dan semakin merengut sedih. Tak ada waktu untuk membuat lagi. Mereka akan terlambat jika masih berlama lama disini. Ia punya kuliah pagi dan Jongdae pun sama.

"Aku tunggu di parkiran. Makan dan bersiaplah dengan cepat, kuberi waktu lima belas menit, oke?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Mengoleskan selai strawberry banyak banyak pada roti coklat semi hitamnya saat Jongdae sudah mendudukkan diri di dekat rak sepatu.

Ia menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cukup cepat meski tak begitu fokus. Pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian lima tahun lalu yg tadi sempat ia renungkan. Chanyeol memang suka sekali memandanginya saat menyanyi sudah sejak lama. Tapi sekarang ia berbeda. Ia bukan Chanyeol yg dulu lagi. Lantas untuk apa tatapan itu ia berikan kemarin sore?

Dan... Kalau ia memang benar Park Chanyeol, dan ia menatapnya seperti itu, memilih dirinya sebagai objek penglihatan diantara ribuan manusia, bukankah itu artinya Chanyeol tahu? Chanyeol tahu keberadaannya. Chanyeol tahu dirinya. Dan pemikiran Baekhyun kembali berputar. Menanyakan pertanyaan pertama.

 _Untuk apa tatapan itu?_

"Aish apa yg kupikirkan.."

Satu helaan nafas ia keluarkan. Baekhyun berlari ke arah wastafel dapur dan meletakkan piringnya begitu saja. Ia masuk kedalam kamar dan bersiap siap. Di depan cermin besar disana Baekhyun terdiam. Semua sudah berkahir. Ia tak menyukai Chanyeol dan ia juga tak menyesal telah meninggalkan pemuda itu lima tahun lalu. Benar kata Jongdae. Ia harus melupakan ini. Mereka bukan lagi siapa siapa. Benar-benar tak ada yg perlu dirisaukan. Ia akan kemabali memfokuskan dirinya pada Antares seperti hari hari kemarin saat ia belum mengetahui fakta bahwa Loey Park adalah Park Chanyeol. Ia akan beraktifitas seperti sedia kala. Ia tak pernah terganggu meski sahabat terdekatnya adalah seorang Loeyallies. Ia dulu bisa. Kenapa sekarang tidak? Antares dan Loey Park berbeda. Fokusnya dan Kyungsoo berbeda. Ia pasti bisa.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan berbisik "Fighting!" pelan dengan senyum semangat. Menatap refleksinya sendiri dan mengangguk mantab. Kemudian keluar kamar hendak menyusul Jongdae di tempat parkir. Namun langkahnya tertahan mendengar teriakan sang sahabat yg ternyata sejak tadi masih duduk tenang di dekat rak sepatu.

"Baekhyun! Detail kolaborasinya sudah diumumkan!"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan membuka akun twitternya. Jongdae juga terlihat melakukan hal yg sama. Sepersekian detik setelahnya Jongdae kembali berteriak terkejut, Baekhyun terduduk dengan wajah kosong diatas sofa ruang tamu.

.

.

.

 **"SM Entertainment's Station officially announce the most awaited collaboration; Antares, The Great Duo, and Loey Park, The Nation's Voice"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Part jongdae punya Fanacc yg dikasi nama "Romantic Kim" itu gw niru Romantic Noh fanacc nya om yongmim di twitter karena serius gw kagum dan sukak bnget sama mereka, mereka dukung om yongmin dengan tulus ,tapi juga fokus buat nyuruh kita stream exo kalo emang sedang diperlukan.

Dan... MAKASI BANYAK YANG REVIEW NGEFAV NGEFOLL ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ beneran kaget pas liat kok ada gitu yg mau baca ff acak acakan kek gini makasih sekali lagi;(((((

Untuk HH, masih ngestuck ya maapkeun saya;(

Oh iya satu lagi, ff ini mungkin ngingetin kalian ke kehidupan dunia nyata apalagi part 'baekhyun sama kyungsoo ttp sahabatan walopun skies sama loeyallies musuhan" wkwkwk oke itu memang agaknganu but puhlease jangan ada mensyen2 masalah itu di kolom review :'v lets not talk abt others and just focus on the story XD

Makasi sekali lagi, gw usahain HH cepet apdet, ini juga. Aku sayang kalian. Makasi uda maw baca. /pose ajuci calangeyo/

Kalo mau mutualan sama gw ayok gpp (twitt; /chonbikist ) nanti dm aja 'hai aku makhluk baik hati yg udah sudi baca ff kamu yg acak acakan itu wkwkwk folbek ya' ntar pasti gw folbek wkwkwk :v


End file.
